


Watch You Sleep -(Ethan is Trans. Based off an unrecorded UA idea)

by ADHDdumbass



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Cuddling, FTM!Ethan, No Beta, Outing, Trans AU, Trans Character, Trans Crankgameplays, Trans!Ethan, ftm character, ftm!ethan nestor, three way cuddling, trans!ethan nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Ethan was okay with the video idea "watching Ethan sleep" but he expected to be informed of when it would happen, & he thought he would have time to prepare. What do his partners in Unus Annus do when they find out his secret?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Watch You Sleep -(Ethan is Trans. Based off an unrecorded UA idea)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the other Trans!Ethan universe I wrote btw! & also it's not well edited bc I'm adhd af & can't read my writing once it's done lol

“And if we film this, it will be bleeped out.” When the video came out, it was. He never watched “All Our Video Ideas That Never Happened” after it came out, so he didn’t know that they were going to watch him sleep. Ethan was unprepared.

Amy texted Kathryn in the afternoon, while Ethan was driving home from her & Mark’s house from filming, so that none of them would betray anything to Ethan. Kathryn immediately texted back, asking if Ethan had given consent to be watched during the night. Well, yes, he had earlier in the year, but he hadn’t specifically known that it was going to be tonight, because if he did, it would ruin the surprise. Kathryn agreed to keep the back door unlocked, but warned them that they might learn things that they were not meant to.

"She said she’ll leave the back door unlocked!” Amy relay to her partner. 

“Yess!” Mark exclaimed in return. One long evening later, the pair took hold of all their camera gear, Mark began to dress in his outing clothes, donning his jacket for the cool LA night. “Amy, turn the camera on right now, let’s do a cool Rocky sequence of getting dressed! Lemme get my Heist vest!” Mark & Amy filmed a spy-themed cinematic sequence, not showing Mark’s face above the lips, pulling on his gloves dramatically; Amy grabbing an extra pack of batteries & another SD card, only showing her arms, after all, Amy was the one filming, & she wasn’t interested in being filmed. Mark did the intro in his Deep Manly voice, & they drove to Ethan’s house. 

“...we’ll just have to” Mark looked up at the camera with his eyes, keeping his head pointed downward, “Break In.” Mark ended, dramatically. Amy had tried to get the camera to reach Ethan’s window, but even on Mark’s shoulders, she couldn’t quite reach. & they didn’t spend too much time trying, thinking that they might not be able to use the footage anyway, for fear of doxxing Ethan. They approached his back door, Mark covered the view with his body, fiddled around with the handle, despite knowing it was unlocked, then bumped his hip into it to open it, & dramatically waltzed in. Amy locked the door behind her, as per Kathryn’s instructions, knowing both of the inhabitants were (supposedly) asleep. Amy & Mark creaked up the stairs to Ethan’s room without saying anything more than they could with gestures. The pair entered their friend’s room. It was dark, obviously, with the moon just over half illuminated, waning, & the LA streetlamps brightening the room just to a visible level, as long as they didn’t look into any bright lights, that is. Ethan’s room was… not untidy, but, well, by most people’s standards, very untidy. Not dirty at all! Just, well, Mark could relate with his ADHD as a teenager. His fluctuating hormones & teenaged stress did nothing to help his ADD (a/n, I accidentally wrote add as ASS & i couldn’t stop laughing for a good 15secs), nor anything to help his room stay neat. There were framed posters over his bed, his phone on his bedside with a mostly empty glass of water, then a clean outfit on the floor by his bed & dirty laundry in a hamper- well more of a box than a hamper.

Mark’s eyes & Amy’s camera landed on the bed. Ethan. Lying slightly angled & off center, legs splayed, face sideways on the bed. Mark whispered into his laviere microphone, “Ethan’s room is as much of a mess as he is,” making a joke, “It’s better than my room when I was a teeneger though, I’ll give’im that.” Mark gingerly stepped over anything on the floor, careful not to stomp, to the head of Ethan’s bed. Amy was close behind. Mark, with his lips almost against his lav, explained the idea of the video. Amy & Mark were to observe his sleeping position & look up some buzzfeed “what your sleep position says about you” quiz, while also testing how light of a sleeper he was. 

The two who were awake did just that, eventually noticing that Ethan slept with his eyes open. “That’s, really unsettling,” Amy said, after Mark pointed it out, & she began staring through her camera. Lucky for her, she turned the camera to him just in time to see his face when she mentioned she used to do the same thing. “I sleep beside you!” Mark exclaimed above a whisper, a look of stage-horror on his face. At the sound, Ethan stirred. To see his open eyes better, the couple had taken out a dim flashlight, (Mark didn’t want to open his fancy new flashlights- they were for his own entertainment), so when Ethan began to wake up, the light on his eyes sure didn’t help. Mark looked at Amy, who was filming between Ethan & her partner. Well at least they figured out what it would take for Ethan to wake up. Mark pulled the flashlight away from Ethan’s eyes so as not to hurt him, as Ethan pushed himself back to sit up against his headboard.

As Ethan sits up & back, the blankets fall to his hips. Ethan- Ethan is not wearing a tank top like Mark had previously guessed: A tank top would go down to Ethan’s waist; What Ethan was wearing stopped below his chest. It was black, one continuous piece of fabric with no extravagance or clips. Beneath the fabric was a bulge. Ethan was wearing a bra.  
Amy’s camera stayed steady for a second, not realizing what the fabric was at first, but then faltered, dipping down to film the bed while Amy observed with her eyes. Mark had his eyebrows furrowed, with the rest of his face following suit. Ethan was confused as to why two of his best friends were in his room in the middle of the night, & even more confused as to why they looked as shocked to be there as he was to see them. 

But that made sense. They didn’t know he was trans. Frick.

Ethan pulled the covers back up to fulfill their duty- to cover him. The damage was already done. But maybe it was not damage, maybe it was an opportunity. Ethan’s mind was splayed, he expected to have an anxiety attack, but somehow he felt calm, even excited, if those emotions could coexist.

Amy, being more than straight herself, closed her shock. “Ethan, we’re filming. Do you want me to cut the cameras?” She asked, trying to be as clear as possible for the drowsy Ethan. The initial shock of his friends’ presence had done enough to wake Ethan up, sleep was far from his mind. “No, actually, keep rolling. I want to keep this,” he explained, & mentioned how he had been documenting parts of his transition for years, but never got the chance to film any coming out, it was always too suspicious to have a camera on his friends. “I didn’t want to be known as some blue haired trans gamer boy, it’s a part of my identity, but I wasn’t really ready for it to be broadcasted. But since this is already me coming out, I think it’ll be easy to just make this my coming out video, instead of, like, trying to script something.”

Ethan was honestly relieved to have his friends there to instigate conversation, keep him calm & on track, & ask him questions.  
“So… You’re trans?” Mark asked. Yes he was. “What questions are off limits?” Ethan knew his boundaries, & decided he would just not answer the questions he didn’t want to, & cut them out of the footage. “How long have you known?” Ethan was completely ignorant until he was 14, when he took a bite out of lucifer’s fruit, & was suddenly stricken with a gender he didn’t understand. “When did you start to, uh, transition? That’s the word, right?” Yes, medically & socially transition. He started to transition socially very soon after he discovered he was trans, & was lucky enough to be cis passing (as a 12 year old) without medically transitioning, & when he switched doctors when moving to LA, it was easier to get his doctor to believe him, & it was a big city, so there were available resources for him to transition. 

“That’s why I had such bad acne, it’s why I’m so short, it’s why I always wear a wet-shirt, it’s why I seemed like a 12 year old when you met me.” Ethan said bitterly.  
Mark laughed lightly. “What did you think of the puberty simulator video?” The smile that crossed Ethan’s face was relieving. He thought is was hilarious, & accurate, after all, he did only just start puberty a couple years before. There were some feelings of dysphoria in there, but he mostly laughed them off. “Were you ever planning on coming out to me personally?” This question brought the mood back to centre again. Ethan was not sure. He considered just making a public coming out video for everyone, no division between friends & fans, but he felt like it would be traitorous. “Whenever I see you, you always look… the same. You never look like you’re… like you do tonight. Do you wear a binder all the time? I mean, you’re not right now, so what about Kathryn?” Ethan explained about binder safety. You’re only supposed to wear a binder for 6-8 hours, but if you take breaks during the day & skip days out of the week, & have a good quality binder, you can wear it for 10-12. Of course, you shouldn’t, but Ethan did. And yes, Kathryn knew. It’s impossible to hide testosterone injection. Of course Kathryn knew. 

The three talked for an hour, eventually they ended up crying a little bit & hugging, the camera placed on the bed while Amy embraced her boys in her arms. They ended up falling asleep like that. Mark & Amy all cuddled up with Ethan on his bed. The camera ran out of space a while after that.

*CrankGamePlays posted a new video: how I accidentally came out!* The notification read. The thumbnail was a work of art, eye catching because of the weirdness of it. The video explained that Unus Annus outed him. Of course. Mark & Amy caught him with his binder off, & in the video, Ethan lifted his shirt to show binder. The video was only a few minutes long, & it said to watch the Unus Annus video for the full story- before it’s gone. Ethan hinted at a full transition timeline coming in the future, which excited the fans beyond normal. Oh how fun this would be. Oh how freeing not to have to hide himself anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I'm not proud of how the end turned out, I'm not good at writing coming out scenes & my hyperfixation is changing, so i don't have as much motivation to write these, so I had to finish it before I abandoned it entirely. If you want to re-write it in a way you think is better, translate it, or do whatever like change the fandom/characters, you have my full permission. I'd like credit & to be asked permission/told, but tbh you don't need to credit me or tell/ask me. 
> 
> Please comment, I love reading them! Even if it's been ten years since I posted this!


End file.
